No, no tienes tanta suerte
by Daisuke
Summary: Un oneshot con un punto de partida de “¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sam mataba a Gollum?” R&R (Sorry por el formato, primera vez que uso directamente Word para esto)


_No, no tienes tanta suerte._

            Frodo besó entonces a Merry y a Pippin, y por último a Sam, y subió a bordo; y fueron izadas las velas, y el viento sopló, y la nave se deslizó lentamente a lo largo del estuario gris; y la luz del frasco de Galadriel que Frodo llevaba en alto centelleó al Oeste, hasta que por fin en una noche de lluvia Frodo sintió en el aire una fragancia y oyó cantos que llegaban sobre las aguas; y le pareció que, como en el sueño que había tenido en la casa de Tom Bombadil, la cortina de lluvia gris se transformaba en plata y cristal, y que el velo se abría y ante él aparecían unas playas blancas, y más allá un país lejano y verde a la luz de un rápido amanecer.

            Pero para Sam la penumbra del atardecer se transformó en oscuridad, mientras seguía allí en el Puerto; y al mirar el agua gris vio sólo una sombra que pronto desapareció en el oeste. Hasta entrada la noche se quedó allí, de pie, sin oír nada más que el suspiro y el murmullo de las olas sobre las playas de la Tierra Media, y aquel sonido le traspasó el corazón. Junto a él, estaban Merry y Pippin, y no hablaban.

            Por fin los tres compañeros dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, sin volver la cabeza y cabalgaron lentamente rumbo a la Comarca; y no pronunciaron una sola palabra durante todo el viaje de regreso; pero en el largo camino gris, cada uno de ellos se sentía reconfortado por los demás.

            Y finalmente cruzaron las lomas y tomaron el Camino del Este; y Pippin y Merry cabalgaron hacia Los Gamos; y ya empezaban a cantar de nuevo mientras se alejaban. Pero Sam tomó el camino Delagua, y así volvió a casa por la Colina, cuando una vez más caía la tarde. Y llegó, y dentro ardía una luz amarilla; y la cena estaba pronta, y lo esperaban. Y Rosa lo recibió, y lo instaló en su sillón, y le sentó a la pequeña Elanor en las rodillas.

            Sam respiró profundamente. –Bueno, estoy de vuelta –dijo.

Pero no, Gamyi sabia mejor que eso,  abrió los ojos finalmente saliendo del sueño en el que se encontraba, se levantó. Se sentía aturdido, y la sangre que le manaba de la cabeza le oscurecía la vista. Avanzo a tientas, y de pronto se encontró con una escena terrible y extraña. Por algún motivo esperaba ver a Gollum en el borde del abismo luchando frenéticamente con un adversario invisible, sin embargo momentos atrás Sam lo había matado, por lo cual esto sería imposible. En las cercanías del abismo solo se encontraba él, Samsagaz Gamyi 'el valiente', pero sintió otra presencia en ese horrible lugar.

–Amo –murmuro  débilmente, podía escuchar las pisadas de Frodo, y entonces sintió no al Hobbit portador del anillo, a su amo, a su amigo, a Frodo, sino sintió un espectro abismal, como los Nazgûl pero de cierta manera mas terrible aun. 

–¡Amo!–repitió fuertemente.

            Y entonces Frodo hablo –¡Vete ladrón! Déjame solo con él, es mío y de nadie mas –la voz del Hobbit sonaba escalofriante, casi de ultratumba incluso. Fue en ese momento en el que Sam tomó una decisión. –Por el amo, por amor al amo –murmuró para si mismo antes de levantar su espada de manera desafiante. –Tendré que matarlo, que los Valar y los Maiar me perdonen si este es un error acaso –y dio un paso adelante.

            Samsagaz pudo escuchar las pisadas de Frodo, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando un sitio donde ocultarse, por que aunque fuera invisible sabia que para Sam  no era mas que una pequeña piedra en su zapato. –¡Alejate ladrón! –gritó nuevamente el enloquecido Hobbit. Pero Sam no escucharía nada de eso, cerro sus oídos a todo grito que pudieran producir los invisibles labios de su amo. –Él hubiera querido que lo hiciera –murmuró tratando de convencerse, cerro sus ojos nuevamente la lanzo una terrible estocada con Dardo, el frío del metal golpeo de lleno el estomago de Frodo, quien tenia sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y furia –El anillo es mío... –dijo en voz baja, tan baja que Sam apenas pudo escucharla, y sintió pena hacia su amo, pues el anillo finalmente lo había corrompido, tal vez Gandalf estaba equivocado después de todo, no existía ser sobre la Tierra Media que pudiera no sentir codicia hacia el Anillo Único. Sam recordó en aquel momento algo del pasado.

_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos. Un Anillo para encontrarlos,   
un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas   
en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras._

Y ahora Frodo yacía muerto en sus brazos, con el Anillo Único en su dedo, llamando a Samsagaz, diciéndole que no lo tirara por el abismo, pero –¡No! –gritó, negándole al Anillo sus reclamos, si no se deshacía pronto de él no tendría otra oportunidad; gentilmente coloco a Frodo en el suelo,  y el Anillo le quito, fue difícil en un comienzo, pues el Único había disminuido su tamaño, como para protegerse. Al levantar el objeto de Oro Sam lo miró, pensando como algo tan pequeño podría traer tanta miseria en su vida, y si no se apresuraba en la vida de todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media. Se acerco al borde del abismo y suspiró, soltó el anillo. 

            Hubo un rugido y una gran confusión de ruidos. Las llamas brincaron y lamieron el techo. Los golpes aumentaron y se convirtieron en tumulto, y la Montaña tembló. Sam volteó hacia donde yacía Frodo, lo levantó y lo llevó en brazos hasta la puerta. Y allí, en el oscuro umbral de los Sammath Naur, allá arriba, lejos, muy lejos de las llanuras de Mordor, quedó de pronto inmóvil de asombro y de terror, y olvidándose de todo miró en torno, como petrificado.

Realmente no se que decir acerca de esto, la idea surgió hace poco cuando cateaba con Umi _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sam mataba a Gollum?" _la idea parecía escalofriante, y además algo morbosa, pero le da un toque diferente supongo. Por ahí me pongo a escribir más del tipo _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" _claro, si este tiene reviews supongo.


End file.
